Kink Meme Etiquette
Historically, management of the Kink Meme has been fairly liberal and open, with much room for creative intepretation allowed. Parts 1-24, Bludhavens LiveJournal Rules of the meme were informal and a general disclaimer asked Anonymous to contribute as much as request, to not create wank, and to rerequest elsewhere. Parts 25- , Dreamwidth Possibly due in part to legal issues arising worldwide concerning fanworks, as well as Dreamwidth's policies, the Kink Meme issued a ban on works containing underaged characters (of-age being defined as eighteen years), and bestiality. General Etiquette An informal code of conduct appears to have emerged with "cultural norms" on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme in addition to the rulings from the management. Rerequesting Rerequesting unfilled prompts is generally frowned upon by the community, a rule often explained and enforced by contributing and other members. Writers are encouraged to peruse earlier parts of the meme to look for fills, and given the breadth of requests and the size of the meme, it is not at all uncommon for unfilled requests to be picked up some time after they have been made, especially by newer fans of the meme who may not have witnessed the original request being made. A rerequesting meme, "The Court of Appeals" existed for the meme, an outside LiveJournal where interested parties could rerequest unfilled prompts, and in recent times, a newer version has emerged with the shift of the meme to Dreamwidth. Fill Rather Than Request Generally considered a means of keeping the meme active, this "rule" appears to me more along the lines of practical advice, though given the anonymity of the participants, is difficult to police. Fans are free to request-- or fill requests-- as frequently and in whatever ratio they please. Periodically, a "time out" on requests is called for a Wright-a-Thon, wherein further requests are deleted by the management for a period of time (usually a week) so Anonymous can fill already-existing requests. Anonymity Anonymity is held in high regard on the Phoenix Wright Kink Meme, and is understood by a majority of participants to be "keeping in the spirit of the community." While anonymity is often considered a minor issue on other fan kink memes, participants who have violated the code of anonymity in the PWKM often find themselves on the recieving end of some tellings-offs and accusations for motivations for their inability to remain ''in cognito. ''Anonymity seems to be seen as a way for shyer anons to produce work and/or requests which they may not be comfortable doing when identified, as well as having the side benefit of keeping a "Big Name Fan" culture in the meme to a minimum. "De-anonning" elsewhere on the meme is not at all discouraged, and many contributors have posted works originally on the meme only to post them later under a pseudonym in another collection or community, or on their personal webspace or blog. Category:Meme Rules Category:Structure of the Meme Category:Meme Information Category:Community Category:Phoenix Wright Kink Meme Community